yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 75: Thou Torture Begins...
Particpants 315px-Kougami.Shinya.full.1353587.jpg 944e1c5b6dabc04acefef1f9fa11b1b1.jpg 86fa2a0064d82e5c31007c3d688c738b.jpg tumblr_mnr6f0dn2j1qgvtt4o1_1280.jpg will_graham_by_kleineherz-d6bwxk3.jpg *Kodi *Kin *Anatsu *Shark *Jaguar Waking up in a Shack.. Kodi:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EYcx4eS5ic) Kodi.. woke up having a blurry image... it seemed that someone would knock her abrut from the head.. having blood seeping over her eye.."Ugh...fuck..." She tried to move but.. she was restrained from arms to legs.. lands.. foreams... She shook her head.. then looking over to her right.. it was... her Father Shark... Who looked like he got tazered... he wasn;t much in bad shape... but why was he here..? The female looked to her right... as she blinked leisurely seeing other than Anatsu to the right..."W-What the fuck..." The female only knew she was at the beach... smoking a blunt....thus after it was pitch black..."A-Ah fuck... Wtf..?! The hell you two doing here... I was out shanking a bitch in the vag in the alley.. and-" Kodi interrupted her brother.. that seemed to be alerted and awake."Nothing but pitch black.. Shit... " Having a smugged look upon her face.. she spit out some blood from her mouth... The siblings looked around noticing they were in a abandoned shack.. seeing that they were far from where they last were.....Shark opened his eyes.. while squiriming around moving around in the metal rusty chair..abrutly.. he gritted his shark teeth.. feeling an amount of pain up an down his broad body.. It seemed that his children were in the same rut...He looked over at Kodi, then toward Anatsu.."This smells like Pigs work..." Refering to the cops.. The females eyes widened while remembering she killed off some people after her get out of jail card."Fuck..."! Anatsu didn't seemed bothered.. he already knew this day would come it was either getting shot, or getting arressted for life.. which led to lethal injection..."So? WHy is it paticularly us I mean... theres other fags out there that kill just as much as we do..." Shark shook his head... while thinking before he spoke in a soft chilling tone..."Its not how many we killed.. its how we killed...I raped an murdered so many.. Anatsu.. you've done the same.. Kodi.. killed mothers..children...." The shark like female scoffed..."AND?...I lived without fucking parents... an they can find away to live on there own...Closed mouths don't get fed..." Being her abrutly insane self.. Anatsu agreed.." Yeah.. YEAH fuck those kids.. and those sluts.. not my fault they open there legs an my claw gets shoved int here by mistake.." Kodi and her brother actually laughed together for once... Shark blinked while having a sincere yet psychotic smile before joining in to there family laugh.."Yeah fuck em... They were all trash.. an besides.. The Torabaasu's are one set of crazy motherfuckers.." The three enemies simply nodded to each other.. before all saying "agreed." They trio would then hear a hover car coming and parking by the shack they were held in... They all awaited for who it might be.. and alerted on what predicament they were all placed in. The Torture Begins... Kin:( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jtsb47mpppM ) "Do I look like a fucking PIG TO YOU!?" A Wolfish creature said pulling out of the shadows before it reverted back to what appeared to be a human form before there very eyes. Smirking. " Listen... to you sick fuckers..." The young man said stepping into the room, a hood cloaked over his head, they wouldnt be able to see his face. Just the golden glow in his eyes. He pulled an assortment of things off. " You know... ever since I killed Ringo. When it comes down to people like you, truly people like yourselves. There's no honroable way of handling you..." He said taking his KPD badage off, placing it next the rest of his torture devices. One being a saw. "... Son's a bitches..." The young man said turning his head at back to them. Walking over to a board that he had placed in the room for they could all see. " Do you all...recognize the people in these photo's? " The young man said with a satanic like grin on his face. " No? " He said nodding his head. " These are all.. the victims. You all have accumilated... within the last few months. Lets not count the bodies before this. It'd rack up to a level close to a genocide if the murders werent random like they were. " The young man said pacing about the room as he took a needle and stabbed it into the three of them, injecting them with a toxin that would push there bodies to orgasmic porportions. But... not so much in a good way. It would make everything more potent, every taste, touch, smell. Everything would be magnified times 10. Kin looked over at Anatsu, and then back at Kodi, and then finally there father. " Zombies...the lot of you..." Kin belives those who attack others and those weaker then them are complete insects. And will Kill manipulators and bullies without much effort. He belives insects should be squashd and have a meaningless life. Just as much as he belives in a zombies head should be blasted off with a shotgun. " Your all ghouls, pretending to be human. That skin your in... it's fake. It's not real... I'm going to help Liberate you all from your prisons..." He said walking over to Shark. " Feel that corsing in your veins? Not only does the drug numb you... Rendering you helpless, and hornier than a catholic school girl. But it dissipates your chi... you cant use your power that you've used on so many others. " Kin said taking his saw as he placed it along Shark's index finger and began to saw at it. " HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! " If successful he would have plucked it off completely before moving to the next one, and the next one! Sawing them each off, plucking them down to the bone in the marrow nawing crunches tht echoed throughout the room. Soon shifting to the other hand, grunting and laughing throughout it all. " That's... for all the defeating Connor Ryoji... before I had the oppertunity to do so..." He said slamming the saw into Shark's main artery in his neck. " Oh! WHOA! HIGH FUCKING SCORE! HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!" He said clapping his hands together. " Now, do go moving it out... we want you to stick around for the whole game..." He said looking over to Kodi and Anatsujin. " So... who's next?! " Kodi blinked hearing the males voice though she watched the wolfish beast revert back to himself.."Shit..." Was all the blonde female could come out with...thinking it had been some other fucker that would just beat them around.. The hooded man that stood before them.. she felt a stong energy come off of him..They all had a deep glare at unknown hooded figure.. gazing at that smirk he had upon his face.. as if he was mocking the family of fish. Shark gritted his teeth with a prideful smirk as he had called them sick fuckers...while he had stepped inside...Kodi rolled her eyes while looking away from the young man that stood there taking off some of his attire." You know... ever since I killed Ringo. When it comes down to people like you, truly people like yourselves. There's no honroable way of handling you..." Anatsu laughed mocking at the torture devices... when he had placed his badge next to it.."Thats all? Please thats just a doll collection.." The blonde trio began to cackle at Anatsu's statment before Kin had refered them as son's a bitches... thus he turned his head back toward them... while stumbling over to a wall filled with photos of different people..Thus of course a question appeared..Do you all...recognize the people in these photo's? " Kodi looked over at the photos.. reconizing the people she had murdered.. every last victim she had killed.. Shark looked at all the women he had dumped in dumpsters... sewers.. parks..doorsteps... Anatsu laughed at his side.. see about 74 murders in all counting.. Kodi 55.. and Shark...100+ it kept on going. But they all kept quiet before the hooded cop began to speak to them once more...thus having a satanic like grin. " These are all.. the victims. You all have accumilated... within the last few months. Lets not count the bodies before this. It'd rack up to a level close to a genocide if the murders werent random like they were. "...They all stared blankly at the needle.. while he soon stabbed all three blondes.. injecting some serum within them...Anatsu and Shark felt there manhood harden.. as when they rubbed against the rope.. they gasped in agony yet pleasure.. Anatsu.."FAGGOT PIG.."..Anatsu spat at him before that even made it the way he felt worse... Kodi gritted teeth.. feeling her pink mounds erect in high intensity.. they poked onto her white tshirt.. feeling it rub against the material.. caused her to scream... she could feel inbetween her legs she was soaked.."T-The fuck is this shit!....YOU MOTHER FUCKER..!" Calling them Zombies.. Your all ghouls, pretending to be human. That skin your in... it's fake. It's not real... I'm going to help Liberate you all from your prisons..."Shark tried to sit there formally only to wince slightly... as he walked over to Shark.... " Feel that corsing in your veins? Not only does the drug numb you... Rendering you helpless, and hornier than a catholic school girl. But it dissipates your chi... you cant use your power that you've used on so many others. " The blonde man eyes widened... gazing up at Kin who had took a saw an placed it on his index finger... then sawing into his flesh.. Due to the serum, He screamed in agony.. while trying to struggle from the rope... he glared deadly at his laughs...wanting to destroy him... this torture was like the snake-sword whipping he took as a child...he then saw'd off each finger from his hand.. causing him in immense agony.. he screamed bloody murder while the hooded man just laughed. Kodi eyes widened, why did it pain her to see her father being tortured..it tore her apart inside.. she grunted trying to escape only to fail at the time..she watched her fathers twitching severe fingers on the floor.. she heard him say that was for defeating Connor... before he had to..Anatsu's eyes widened watching him slam the saw into the main artery of his neck.. causing blood to spurt out devastatingly...Kodi eyes watered.."DAD NO.. !" feeling sincere this was all too sudden, maybe it was because this was family.. even fucked up an all.. The three were blood bound... Hearing Kin gloat about a high fucking score while laughing menacingly... Shark leaned his head back.. as blood spurted from his neck and bloody nub of his hand..." Now, do go moving it out... we want you to stick around for the whole game..." The blonde siblings death stared at the hooded figure... while he asked who was next...Kodi smirked weakly while giving him a taunting expression.."Right here fucker!! Do me like that! You act like I care if I fucking die.. just dont fucking torture them you fucking PIG. I HOPE YOU FUCKING GET SHOT AT YOU PIG..." THe insane look within her blue oceanic eyes... it was phenomal as if she was looking through those golden eyes... Anatsu looked over at Kodi before speaking.."Shut the fuck up Kodi ! No me next c'mon a saw is that all you fucking got!" Trying to save her sisters ass he did not want her to be the next soo he brought himself to protect her and there father.. even if all were enemies. A Familiar Face.. and A Painful Scene.. Kin:( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk&index=1&list=PLHO37SszSdOyFbyOKtcEPegIJSHbxclIP ) Kin looked at Kodi, and then back at Anatsujin. " Your all spoiling me now..." He said walking over to the two before going back over to Shark and sticking metal pins in each of his blood gushing hand nubs, and then sawing into his neck just a bit more. " Just making sure your comfortble Shark! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH" Kin said sliding his fingers through his hair before turning back to face Kodi and her brother. " Iny..miny...minie...moe... catch a shark... by its...." His finger stopped from bouncing on the two of them as he picked Anatsu. " Great... It's best you go first... I can smell your sister here. I can see why Connor's so crazy about her. Even her scents enticing. But what I smell... is fear..." Kin said finally pulling his hood back, a grin on his face as he revealed himself to her. " Your the biggest coward out of the three. Look at you... I can see the scinerity in your eyes. You... and your brother here are both weak. No one gives a shit about you two. Your the real monsters, sharks... filithy fucking sharks who constantly devour the smaller fish without a care int he world.." He said Kicking Anatsu across the jaw so he'd fall backwards in his chair. His back hitting the ground if Kin had been successfull as he'd pull Anatsu along, the drug making his body limp as he placed him in something called ' The Rack'. Designed to dislocate every joint of the victim’s body, it was believed to be the most painful form of medieval torture. This torture device was made out of a wooden frame with two ropes fixed to the bottom and the other two tied into the handle on top. Once the victim was bound and placed on top of the rack, the torturer would proceed to turn the handle. Eventually, the victim would be stretched till his limbs where dislocated. The torturers, however, (just to make sure those limbs where indeed dislocated) would continue to turn the wheel until the limbs where completely torn off the victim’s body. Kin began to churn the wheel as he would have began to sepereat Anatsu on a hellish level. His bones, limbs, and joints would have popped snapped and crunched from the horroendoious pressure! ( http://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large/torture-the-rack-granger.jpg How it looked. ) " HAHAHAHA! I GUESS... I DONT HAVE TO PAY YOU BACK FOR THAT MONEY I OWE YOU... HUH ANATSUJINNNN... THE GMAFS WERE A BLOW OUT ANYWAYS, DONT YOU AGREE?!!? HAHAHAAHAHAHAH! " Kin's eyes glowed a bright red... showing pyshoctic behavior. To him, he had been doing his duty. Getting rid of the zombies, he was just taking out three big ones. After Anatsujin's limb's had been disloacted completely he would have looked at Kodi with a smile on his face. " Lets say you..." He said staring at Kodi as he took his jacket off to show the white skull on his shirt. " Do I continue... Do I continue to rip your brother in half... Or Not? Show me...Kodi are you strong enough to allow him to die! OR ARE YOU WEAK! ARE YOU JUST ANOTHER FISH IN THE WATER! " Kodi: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5qbTcxTI7M) Kodi was getting riled up while painfully watching him stick pins into his bloody hand nub, Shark felt him dig the saw into his neck more... Shark looked up while he had pain yet pleasure in his eyes..The man then had a weak smirk.."I hope to soon meet you in hell" The females eyes widened.. noticing the Masochist look in his eyes.. though none of us could use our powers... to make it soo we won't feel pain. AS the hooded man were to choose from her and Anatsu.. " Iny..miny...minie...moe... catch a shark... by its...." She seen that he had picked Anatsu.."YOU BASTARD..!" SHe jerked her body left an right while gritting her teeth.." Great... It's best you go first... I can smell your sister here. I can see why Connor's so crazy about her. Even her scents enticing. But what I smell... is fear..." Her blue eyes widened as he pulled his hood back.. It had been Kin of all people to do this. Kodi's look in her eyes became nothing but hatred within it... even if her father an anatsu were her targets.. This.. this wasn't right..Your the biggest coward out of the three. Look at you... I can see the scinerity in your eyes. You... and your brother here are both weak. No one gives a shit about you two. Your the real monsters, sharks... filithy fucking sharks who constantly devour the smaller fish without a care int he world.." That grin made her want to rip his jaw from his mouth.. then she looked over to him kicking Anatsu in the jaw.. causing him to fall backwards.. He bit his lower lip not wanting to scream outloud due tot he sensitivity of his body..His body was limp.. even if they tried to escape.. with what...the serum got them fucked up. The blonde young male would be placed in a torture device.. from the medieval times... as his arms an ankles were tied down. Anatsu then spoke aloud before Kin turned the wheel."C'mon FUCKER BRING THE PAIN!" When he turned the wheel.. his limbs bones an joints.. would have popped into the compressed pressure.. Kodi could hear the agony within his scream.. it was painful to watch..." HAHAHAHA! I GUESS... I DONT HAVE TO PAY YOU BACK FOR THAT MONEY I OWE YOU... HUH ANATSUJINNNN... THE GMAFS WERE A BLOW OUT ANYWAYS, DONT YOU AGREE?!!? HAHAHAAHAHAHAH! " Hearing his limbs dislocated.. The Shark-like female gave Kin a death death while Kin smiled at her.... while taking his jacket off....SHe watched every move like a predator on contact..." Do I continue... Do I continue to rip your brother in half... Or Not? Show me...Kodi are you strong enough to allow him to die! OR ARE YOU WEAK! ARE YOU JUST ANOTHER FISH IN THE WATER! "Anatsu looked over at Kodi...he mouthed words to her.."It's going to be fine...If I die.. I die..." Shark watched his son admit death.. while looking over to Kodi...The man had not given up.. life yet... he was still kicking...Kodi began to talk.." All I see... is the coward infront of me...Maybe I am a fish in the fucking water! BUt I AM NOT WEAK!!! I WON'T ALLOW MY FLESH N BLOOD TO DIE AT YOUR HANDS>.. NEITHER FROM A PIG.. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME INSTEAD OF THE PEOPLE AROUND ME.. Or did that happen to you yourself.. Officer Tom.. everything around comes into shit.. yet.. you want to exterminate.. the ones that kill for joy... yet your doing the same.. FUCK YOU KIN.. YOUR THE INSANE ONE OUT OF THE FOUR WITHIN THIS SHITTY SHACK.."She spat at his face.. while her pride still took ahold of her..even in this state... She didn't want her family to be caused harm...Shark looked toward the door.. while heavily breathing...If Jaguar was watching Kodi's camera that they placed onto her body... he would soon watch the three being tortured devastatingly. Kin:( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ6tizSOqn8 ) Turning around slowly with his eyes closed as he listned to Kodi speak. " All I see... is the coward infront of me...Maybe I am a fish in the fucking water! BUt I AM NOT WEAK!!! I WON'T ALLOW MY FLESH N BLOOD TO DIE AT YOUR HANDS>.. NEITHER FROM A PIG.. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME INSTEAD OF THE PEOPLE AROUND ME.. Or did that happen to you yourself.. Officer Tom.. everything around comes into shit.. yet.. you want to exterminate.. the ones that kill for joy... yet your doing the same.. FUCK YOU KIN.. YOUR THE INSANE ONE OUT OF THE FOUR WITHIN THIS SHITTY SHACK.. " Slowly, Kin turned his head to face her with a death defying glare, and a monotoned expression on his face. " This is the right thing to do... Im not crazy. Im the right one, i am the law, the richeous fury! I am GOD to you...right now..." He said as his crimson colored eyes opened slowly.( https://31.media.tumblr.com/b955c3a73eb41bb6935759f9249e7969/tumblr_n4cbs4iLa01t24irro1_500.gif ) " Come here Shark..." He said to her father, as he latched his right hand into his hair and pulled him over to a golden colored bull. " Meet Bessie..." He said opening up the latch and the door to the metal bull opened up, tossing Shark inside of it. " I've never had shark before..." He said squatting down to close the metal bull, in casing Shark within it. This was called the Brazen Bull... Also known as the Sicilian Bull, it was designed in ancient Greece. A solid piece of brass was cast with a door on the side that could be opened and latched. The victim would be placed inside the bull and a fire set underneath it until the metal became literally yellow as it was heated. The victim would then be slowly roasted to death all while screaming in agonizing pain. The bull was purposely designed to amplify these screams and make them sound like the bellowing of a bull. Kin turned the temperture up to 700 degres within Shark as he was stuffed into the bull, taking a step back with his hands up like he was holding a camera as he made both of his fingers make the L shape, and connected them together. " HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wow... I didnt think this one was gonna work, but here we are huh it's marvelous..." Kin said with a grin on his face, the heat would have felt even more hellish on Shark's skin due to the sedative, within moments he'd end up looking like freddy kruger or something similar. " Don't you see Kodi? " He said with his back turned to her, the flames infront of him due to the ball, all she'd see was the back of his head and his hair moving in the heatful winds... his dark hair and bronze skin. It made him look like Satan himself as he turned to her with a grin on his face. " The biggest torture method for you... is making you watch.... Making you witness it all! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! YOU CANT TAKE IT CAN YOU! IT HURTS TO SEE YOUR LOVED ONES DIE HUH!?!?!? WELL LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, UNLESS YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL YOUR SISTER LIKE I DID...! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! " Kin said sliding his fingers through his hair. ".... Atleast....someone else can Kill your loved ones. Atleast you can place your hate on someone. I didnt get that luxry you bitch so YOU SHOULD BE THANKIN ME! IM ALLOWING YOU TO HATE ME HAHAHAHAHAHA! " He said walking over to Anatsujin with a blade, he'd slam it into his stomach, and pull it across his belly button. If he had been successful, he'd rip his entrils out and his intenstions would clearly show. " Wow... that looks significantly cooler on the movies. " The Great Escape,Comes with a Bad Ending.. Kodi:(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoZIGc-BebM) When Kin had said he was the law.. as well as Saying he was God to her right now.. It drove her insane...really off the charts.. "Come here Shark..." The female was watching helplessly as he had took ahold of her fathers hair and pulled him into the metal bull.. Anatsu screamed out, knowing this torture device.."D-DAD FUCK... This hurts..." Both there oceanic blue eyes... watered slightly, as Kodi heard him say he had never had shark before.... Shark.. could only wait for the worse... as his breathing intensified. The female watch him turn the temp up underneath the metal bull... Then Shark could feel the sensation of the heat coming over him.. as it began to burn his skin... up and down his body. His screams were amplified.. while Kodi eyes watered even more... even if Shark did cause her pain and her siblings... it didn't set right within the blonde. Shark tried to move but only to fail as he was getting burnt up... The screams were unbaring.. it shot paint hrough her heart.... While Kin only made this like a game." Don't you see Kodi? " Hearing him speak to her.. disgusted her.. while he had his back turned to her... the flames tinting.. it was if watching someone whip Jesus with the roman whip while he had to move the cross on his own...and with just Mary enduring the pain through her eyes... " The biggest torture method for you... is making you watch.... Making you witness it all! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! YOU CANT TAKE IT CAN YOU! IT HURTS TO SEE YOUR LOVED ONES DIE HUH!?!?!? WELL LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, UNLESS YOU DIDNT HAVE TO KILL YOUR SISTER LIKE I DID...! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!".... Atleast....someone else can Kill your loved ones. Atleast you can place your hate on someone. I didnt get that luxry you bitch so YOU SHOULD BE THANKIN ME! IM ALLOWING YOU TO HATE ME HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Kodi sneered... wanting to tear Kin limb from limb... because what he was saying was true... she didn't realize that this... was her family... a family of sociopaths...While after he spoke.. he would walk over to Anatsu... with a blade... just before he could even stab him.. A large explosion from the left of the shack... would crumble exposing other than Jaguar...The dark haired man.. had heard his lovers screams of torture... Jaguar.. abrutly ran at Kin... lashing out his right leg... only to smash it abrutly against the middle of his gastric.. it was as if a deer buck bashing at there enemies when provoked... THe strength of kick would of sent Kin flying atleast 6feet away from the four.."J-Jaguar!" The man remained silent.. while quickly opening the hatchet.. to pull out Sharks.. burnt body... though his blue eyes still intact.. his blurry vision saw his right man by his side.."Perfect Timing..." He inhaled as his body was in incredible... pain... Jaguar snapped his fingers.. allowing the members of the Rejects to untie Kodi and Anatsu within the quickness only to drop them into a car... placing Anatsu in the drivers spot.. with Kodi sitting inbetween the seats... Jaguar would drag Sharks body quickly to the opposite car.."No... I want to be with my kids..." The black curly haired man was surprised but quickly adverted when he placed him in the passenger seat.."Alright here.. theres all the drugs you three can smoke... Please Shark be careful..." The blonde man grunted while weakly dropping the bag on Kodi's lap...Kodi would take out three molly pills.. popping one into her fathers mouth.. before slowly swallowing her own... Then she placed one into Anatsu's mouth... it only took a 6 seconds for the effect.. all there eyes dialated.. not feeling a thing... it was if the pain lifted off of them.. Anatsu, then ignition the car.. before slamming on the pedal.. only to start what they already know a police chase..They headed on within the road. going atleast 165 mph.... Though the three knew this... escape was just only the beginning for the Police. Kin:( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI#TRIGUN-Colorless_Sky ) Kin was blasted away and soon enough, the family had been evacuated by an unknown source. Kin waited there for a brief moment before pulling himself out of the rubble, whipping the blood from his jaw. He crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. " Well... I think they got the point..." Kin walked out as to watch them drive away with a scowl on his face as he pulled the hood on his head. " Im not done... with you all yet... Dont think your getting to far. " Kin said finally popping his Pyschological pills, allowing it to enter his system his red eyes chimed back down to there golden color as his shoulders slumped and he went docile again. "...." Walking to his own red Mustang after burning the shack down and getting rid of any evidence. Driving off into the opposite direction. Kodi: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOadx4ZICaQ) As the family of three were driving off.. Kodi looked in the back rear window.. seeing his car heading the opposite direction..."Ah....that doesn't seem right at all." Shark would then speak.. though while drenching the seat in his own blood. "Theres..a.. place where I hideout at with my good men that hideout due to not wanting to go to prison-" Anatsu interrupted him while driving..."I don't trust those fuckers that you hired..besides..I know what I know..." Kodi's high ass looked over at the sign with ice-cream..."Aye guys I want some fuckin ice-cream and its only about a mile away..." She smiled happily at the thought only to be shot down with her brother mimicking her. "Dont FUCKIN MIMICK ME ANATSU THATS FUCKING RUDE.. TF... all of sudden your high an fucking might to not get fuckin ICE-CREAM?!" Anatsu looked over with his eyes still on the road....Shark spoke while looking over at his son.."Two fucking seconds for the girl... Is that gonna kill ya?!" Being on his daughter side.. The two blondes went against there relative.. as if two children wanting a toy.."Yes it is gonna kill me... I have calculated the time! and place where were gonna be set!" Anatsu yelled as he was high as fuck... he felt his attention to the road..was so clear as if it was looking into a video game. Kodi rolled her eyes.. slapping her knee."C'mon dont be fuckin troublesome... Im starving!" The blonde young man.would raise his right hand off the wheel.. giving her the middle finger.."Eat This." The blonde female scoffed before speaking.."What is your fuckin problem?! I just run in and out of that shit in like 2 split of a seconds" Shark would have a smirk with his high ass..."You know I could go for some Tutti.. FUcking Fruity.." The female then nodded as she said.."Tutti fuckin frutiy that sounds fucking bomb!" The daughter an father looked at one another an taunted.."TUTTI FUCKING FRUITY...TUTTI FUCKING....FRUITY" Anatsu had a anime vein on his head.."SHUT UP They're will be no fucking ice-cream in your fucking future!" =15 mins later..= Kodi an Shark... would be licking a cone with tutti fruity on it.. Anatsu looked over at them,while shaking his head... There father would lick the cone.."Deeeelicioussss" The high female looked over to her brother.."Idk why you have to be a grouch. it's pretty fucking good.. Try it.." She smushed some onto the tip of his nose.. while the three would start to laugh,having a psychotic family moment... Then Anatsu stopped the car abrutly... looking at the police cars that stood in there path.. it was a road block.. with many officers pointing an getting ready to fire... "SHIT..." Shark knew it was his time... he looked over at his kids.. still growing.. still wanting to learn about life in there way...Shark pulled out a rifle shot-gun out from underneath the seat.."Anatsu....Kodi... I know I have been the shittiest father ever... But... That wasn't my fuckin intention hell.. if I could go back an rewind what I've done.. I would of killed both your whore mothers.. and took you guys in..but.. these final moments with you two... have been the best I have to admit...You two.. need to get the fuck out of here... and hide out..alright?" Kodi stood up in the car.. giving her father one last hug... before getting out from the back of the car...Anatsu.. sighed an gave his pops a hug as well..Shark would nod as two of his kids.. ran quickly down the road... escaping the cops due to there Father... Shark came out the car... as the one officer yelled.."AIM!!!..." All guns pointed at him... Shark stood infront of his car.. aiming his rifle at the cops..knowing it wasn't going to do him any good..."All you pigs can drop dead... My legacy will always be around here! ALWAYS!!!" He then fired away... only to have the officers shoot him on conctact... each bullet... he took.. bullets up an down his front body... Kodi looked back.. while stopping in her tracks...Her eyes watered for a brief moment. before Anatsu tugged them away from the scene... Sharks final thoughts before his battered bloody body... would fall amongst the concrete."One Shark Down... and two more to go.. lets see.. if you can... catch them..." With that.. there was nothing but black... Kokok.png Fin. Category:Ark 20 Category:Sky & Sea Saga